transformersfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
An Unexpected Changes
Synopsis When Ethan and Autobots discovers Decepticon invasion which will cause mayhem around anyone he approaches.There's a bot the stop this mess Plot (Narrator):Cybertron the home-planet of Transformers or was before the Great Wars a two war factions Autobots and Decepticons.Optimus Prime has gone along with small group to find the Allspark the most powerful soure of life. (Bumblebee):I can't believe we are leaving Cybertron (Ratchet):Stay calm Bumblebee we will find the Allspark (Starscream):The Autobots are in our prossiger my leige let's destroy them! (Megatron):Nonsense Starscream I'll take the Allspark and grant it's energy to ultimate weapon (Teletraan-1):Emergency emergency Decepticon invanders (Optimus):All Autobots into the stations (Megatron):Decepticons after them (Jazz):This a bad scene the cons are in our tailpipes (Optimus):Autobots prepare for attack (Bumblebee):Bring them on we will share all og them. (Starscream):Decepticons attack Seekers are preparing to attack the Autobots (Megatron):Optimus Prime is not surprised to see Megatron (Megatron):You have lost this battle and war accept your destiny and surrender! (Optimus):Our destiny will be yet determined Megatron (Prime and Megatron are starting their battle) (Ironhide):If can read me the Ark is goin' critical (Megatron):Why you are keep saving those weaklings will you die. (Optimus):It's because of my friends' faith in me and that is keeping me alive (Megatron):Well it'll just have to destroy you all (A Giant Space Bridge portal is opening and two ships are entering and Ark has crashed on strange planet but most of the stasis pods are crushing in atmosphere) 10 years later (Ethan):Hello my name is Ethan Witwicky I'm seventeen today actually I live with my mother in Crown City a small town and this where we live in manson (Cass):Ethy hugs Ethan as soon he comes back and he is surprised to see her (Ethan):Thanks mom what is new science stuff I'm seeing some tracking devices (Cass):Well my new invention is still in progress (Ethan):Oh fine can I in woods I heard it's good in the spring (Cass):Indeed but come back for dinner dear. (Ethan):HMMHMHMH Ark (Bumblebee):For sparksake (Optimus):Teletraan-1 status report (Teletraan-1):Ark is damaged and the Energon is running out in 30,0000000002% (Shockwave):My lord are alive? (Megatron):Yes Shockwave (Shockwave):As I can see in your journey for the Allspark Starscream nearly was close to suicide with Optimus Prime (Megatron):Perhaps but your calculations are wrong Shockwave Starscream has proven himself a great Decepticon (Demolisher):Yes my liege and I agree with Shockwave that suicide it was magnus! is angry about Lugnut's complement and speaks in mind (Starscream):If you say that again I'll blast your sparkless chamber and throw the corps in COLD AND GRUESOME vacuum of space. (Megatron):A little more respect to my second in command Demolisher (Megatron):In meat time spent the news the Megatron has returned (Shockwave and Demolisher):Yes Lord Megatron (Optimus):You are here because I need a scout team for a Decepticon activity Jazz (Jazz):Right here Optimus (Optimus):Scout the area (Bumblebee):I'm with I want to kick'n some Decepticons to scrap (Optimus):Taked easy Bumblebee no a collateral damage (Bumblebee):Yes sir (Soundwave):Megatron a energy signal is coming to Earth (Megatron):What is source of signal? (Soundwave):Is coming from Yuri Melting House (Jazz):Bogus Cons are starting a invasion (Bumblebee):Not for long Jazz is detecting communication signal (Bumblebee):3 2 1 goodbye (Soundwave):Autobot intruders detected (Jazz):Sweet Primus (Bumblebee):RUN (Soundwave):Laserbeak eject operation annihilation (Bumblebee):After we return to base my memory banks desire a reboot (Jazz):Bro the reboots suck only one of us returning to Prime (Bumblebee):Eat our dust birdbrain is shooting a missiles against Jazz and Bumblebee but Jazz dodges the missle and missle is shooting Bumblebee (Bumblebee):Ohh noooo (Jazz):Ratchet is he? (Ratchet):No but he is alive (Jazz):Bee I'm ... (Bumblebees):No it's not your fault I should control my emotions. (Jazz):The cons are planning assault on human plant (Optimus Prime):Autobots transform and roll out (Ethan):Nice place warden (Warden):Thank you (Megatron):Decepticons attack (Warden):Evacuation (Optimus):Autobots protect the humans (Megatron):You have something I desire (Ethan):I have what??? (Megatron):Get it back or face the consequences (Optimus):Stand down Megatron (Optimus):I'll not aloud you hurt humans shock blast destroying half of melting house (Megatron):You have lost Prime finally have WON (Arcee):COMEBACK coward (Ethan):What are you guys, aliens? (Optimus):Indedd we have mutch to discuss. END Charecters Heroes *Bumblebee (first re-appearance) * Ethan Witwicky (first appearance) * Cassandra Witwicky (first appearance) *Optimus Prime (first re-appearance) *Jazz (first re-appearance) *Ironhide (first re-appearance) *Arcee (first re-appearance) Villains *Starscream (first re-appearance) *Megatron (first re-appearance) *Soundwave (first re-appearance) *Demolishor (first re-appearance) Noteworthy Events Major Events *Autobots and Decepticons make their Protectors of Allspark debuts Character Debuts *Ethan Witwicky *Cassandra Witwicky Minor Events *Ethan's family live 2 floured apartment *His mother is famous scientist Allusions *When Bumblebee says Bring them on we will share them all, it can be seen as a reference to 2003 TMNT episode A Better Mousetrap *The Yuri Melting house is basic on Ethan's voice actor Yuri Lowenthal *On Ark when Optimus Prime blasted Megatron the dialogue is similar to Cyberverse episode Allspark Trivia *This is first time Starscream didn't want to be leader. *Ethan is only human boisterous to see a Cybertronians Category:Transformers: Protectors of the Allspark Category:Episodes Category:Allspark issues Arc 1